


Lullaby

by shampoo153



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampoo153/pseuds/shampoo153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scabbers is a sweet rat, but Peter's a desperate rat. Every night he shows this to his young master, Percy Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

_**I spy something... beginning in ... S....** _

* * *

"Daddy, please! Let me sleep in your room tonight, just tonight, please!" twelve year old Percival Weasley begged as he clutched to his father's pants leg, already in tears. Fred and George, his ten year old twin brothers, snickered in the background.

Arthur Weasley sighed and pushed his son off of his leg; Molly looking at him beseechingly. When Percy was younger, they had encouraged this little fear of the dark by allowing him to sleep in their bed almost every night. Now he saw what a mistake that was. "No, Percy, you're too big to be afraid of the dark anymore. Now go to sleep and don't let me hear you tonight or you will be a very sorry little boy in the morning, understood?"

The young boy, who looked younger than he really was, sniffled, but nodded and went into his room. "Can you leave the door open, Daddy?"

Arthur sighed and closed the door.

* * *

 **On candy striped legs, the spider man comes  
** **Softly through the shadows of the evening sun  
** _**Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead  
** _ **Looking for a victim, shivering in bed**

* * *

Percy squirmed and kicked at his blankets as he tried to go to sleep. It had already been two hours and he was still wide awake. Ever since he was a toddler, he had suffered strongly from insomnia and noctiphobia, making sleep almost impossible for him. One of the main reasons he was afraid of the dark was because there was a monster in the dark; a monster that even Scabbers couldn't scare off.

Listening to the creaks and groans of the house, Percy whimpered and reached out for his quiet, little rat, Scabbers; who looked at him with intelligent eyes.

"You'll protect me, won't you, Scabbers?" Percy asked softly, gently cradling the rat to his chest. Scabbers squeaked in response and Percy smiled, feeling better already. Reassured, Percy closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Stretching out in fear in the gathering gloom  
** **And suddenly! A movement in the corner of the room  
** _**And there is nothing I can do as I realize with fright  
** _ **That the spider man is having me for dinner tonight**

* * *

***Creak* *groan***

"Percyyyy . . ."

Percy jerked up in a blind panic and tried to look around him, but all he could make out were mixtures of varying shadows in the dim moonlight. The moon was full tonight, but his room wasn't facing it.

"W-who's there?" Bill and Charlie always teased him for not being brave like a Gryffindor should be. Hesitantly, Percy reached out for his glasses and almost screamed when a hand enclosed his wrist.

' _Don't let me hear you tonight or you will be a very sorry little boy in the morning . . .'_

"Percy . . ."

"Please let me go, don't hurt me . . ." Percy whimpered as he tried to hide behind his blanket. The grip on his hand tightened painfully, making Percy squeak in alarm.

The hand suddenly became gentle, almost apologetically so, and the blurry, dark figure leaned forward; another hand reached up and brushed away the tears on Percy's right cheek.

"Percy, such a good little boy." A raspy voice whispered as his hand cradled the back of Percy's head. Percy, frightened, pulled away and tried to run away from the strange man; but his hand was still captive to the man who didn't want to let him go.

"Don't run, Percy, be a good little boy for _me_." Suddenly, the hand that had been tenderly cradling Percy's red hair lashed out and roughly slammed over the boy's mouth, allowing nothing more than frightened whimpers to escape.

* * *

" _ **Be still, be calm, be quiet now, my precious boy  
**_ _ **Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more  
**_ __ **But it's much too late to get away or turn on the light  
** **The spider man is having you for dinner tonight!"**

* * *

Percy felt the monster grab his foot and stretch his body out across the bed and renewed his effort with intense vehemence. This was the part, the part that had him screaming in fear for his Mommy and Daddy.

' _Mommy, Daddy, I'm sorry if I wasn't a good boy, but please take this man away from me, I promise I'll do better . . .'_

"Percy, Percy, be a good boy, Percy, and this won't hurt." The voice rasped as the man pinned Percy's legs with his own and used his free hand to pin Percy's torso down; rendering his arms useless. "You won't make a sound, will you, Percy? Your Daddy told you that you would be sorry if you did. If you woke them up, you'll be a bad little boy." The creature said as he removed his hand from Percy's mouth, getting nothing more than a pathetic whimper from the little boy beneath him.

The man pulled down Percy's pajama bottoms and jammed up Percy's legs to make his under-aged bottom rise for him. The child's under-developed pucker was torn and abused.

Percy cried in pain as the man entered him, praying for his parents to stop this monster and take him away.

' _Protect me, protect me, why aren't you protecting me, Daddy? Am I a bad boy?'_

The man on top of Percy was rocking back and forth, panting heavily, "Oh, Percy, sweet, _beautiful_ Percy. Such a good boy, you try so hard to be a good boy."

The man suddenly threw his head back and Percy screamed in pain as the semen stung his abused rectum. Exhausted, the man fell forward and rested his head on Percy's small shoulder, "Good boys don't get hurt, Percy; good boys don't get hurt."

Then the man was gone and all that was left was a small boy crying in pain and shame; and a tired rat squeaking furiously. When his cries had reduced to sniffles, Percy sat up and picked up his little rat.

"You're * **hiccup** * such a good * **hiccup** * little rat, Scabbers. * **sniffle** * You're so brave." Percy whispered as he cradled the rat to him, blessing the fact that he had such a brave rat to protect him.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley let out a cry of disgust when she saw that Percy's sheets were wet and the Weasley children promptly started laughing about Ickle Little Percy being scared of the dark.

* * *

" _ **Come to my parlor,"  
**_ __ **Said the spider to the fly,  
** " **I have something here . . ."**

**Author's Note:**

> Ho-lee-shit did I really write this? Poor Percy...  
> Anyway, song fic, "Lullaby" by The Cure.


End file.
